


Sporty

by Mutemwija



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Prideshipping, but I got sentimental at the end, it was meant to be funny, ygopridecember19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutemwija/pseuds/Mutemwija
Summary: In which a pharaoh becomes a training tool
Relationships: Kaiba Seto & Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sporty

Like a cat following a mouse, precise, purposeful, focused, timid and soundless Atem sneaked into the basement where Seto was currently doing his fitness routine.

He’d done this for quite some time now, whenever Seto came down here to train. He loved to watch him do his exercises. Not just because he could see his body at work, see his muscles tensing up and limping in the steady rhythm of whatever exercise he was doing at the moment but because he seemed even more endearing than usual. Sure he always was a commanding presence, especially when he dueled or when they were alone together but this was still something else.

Nevertheless Atem didn’t really know why he was so addicted to watch Seto himself.

He peeked into the room and when he saw that Seto had his back turned to him, he got bold enough to step further into the room.

In the blink of an eye, Seto turned around and threw a towel at Atem.

Atem jumped in surprise and the towel slapped him directly in the face.

“Stop stalking me. You’re not half as good at it as you think you are.” Seto looked at him, as if he was scolding a little child but there was an amused flicker in his eyes that grew along with the deepening of Atem’s blush. “You could just join me.”

“Join you?”

“It’d do you good to do some work out and stay in shape.”

“Nah, I’m a natural.” It wasn’t that Atem totally objected to being sporty but he rather left physical activity to Seto. He was still a passionate rider though. 

“Are you?” Seto raised a slightly sweaty eyebrow, walked over and pat his boyfriend’s belly with teasing affection. “You’re plumping out.”

Atem slapped his hand away and glared at him. “I’m not _plumping out_. It’s just… food is different here than in the Netherworld and I have to get used to it.”

“You mean you have to eat less and move more.” Atem shrugged while Seto walked to his mat and got into the position to do pushups without waiting for an answer.

He stared at Atem though, and he knew that gleam in his eyes, that challenging, arrogant, teasing smirk he directed at him and that got under Atem’s skin no matter how many times it was directed at him. He kept his eyes on him while he did his training, groaning softly and breathing hard by the second. It was very distracting.

For a moment Atem watched him but then he decided to change the game a little.

He walked up to Seto, knelt down beside him and lied down with his whole weight across Seto’s back.

Seto stifled a groan but kept his position.

“Get off of me.“

“You said I should join you.”

“You’re impeding me.”

“I help you train.”

“By lying on me?”

“Is it because I’m on top of you again? I thought we were past this.”

“Atem, I swear to you...”

“I’ll be your weights. You can lift me, instead of them.”

Another groan.

“I’m not much heavier than the weights you usually exercise with, so it shouldn’t be a problem, right?”

“You’re not a weight for me.”

“You’re words betray your actions, _Kaiba_. You’re sweating and breathing faster than usual. It’s exhausting, isn’t it? Keeping this position for so long.”

“ _You_ are exhausting. But that’s not what I meant.”

Kaiba paused a moment and Atem actually thought he was going to throw him over. But suddenly he simply continued his pushups, with even more speed and intensity than before, with such dynamic that Atem had to cling to his torso if he didn’t want to fall off of him.

“Seto, stop. You’ll strain your muscles.”

Of course, Seto didn’t stop. It would mean a weakness if he did. But likewise Atem refused to move and stayed in his position.

He’d challenged Seto, and he’d accepted – if Atem backed off now, Seto would be furious. 

This whole ordeal lasted for about two minutes before Seto finally stopped the exercise.

He lay on his stomach, practically gasping for air and Atem carefully rolled off of him. As soon as he could Seto turned onto his back and took a deep breath. Atem shook his head with a chuckle. He placed his arm and head on Seto’s chest, trapping him beneath his body once again.

He smiled up at him.

“You’re an idiot.”

Seto laughed breathlessly and ran his free hand through his hair before he buried it in Atem’s hair.

“Let me tell you something.”

“Hm?”

“You never was and never will be my weights. Quite the contrary. It’s because of you that I am where I am now, that I never stop striving for the next level.”

Atem moved his fingertips over Seto’s collarbones with a nostalgic smile.

“I said something similar to you at Battle City.”

“Huh. I only recall you lecturing me on hatred and friendship.”

“Yeah…” He chuckled. “I didn’t say it out loud sadly... But it’s true.”Seto said nothing but raised an eyebrow and Atem understood it as an offer to continue. “And it’s the same for me. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be where I am now.”

“That’s certainly true.”

“I wouldn’t be here, lying in your arms. I’m glad I am. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

“As if I’d let you be anywhere else.”

They leaned into each other and shared a long, intense kiss that left Seto even more breathless and Atem even more flushed than before.

They stayed there on the ground like this for a few more moments, just gazing into each other’s eyes and relished in their proximity.

Atem was the first to break the silence. He rubbed Seto’s arms and he grimaced a little.

“How about I give you a massage to ease your stiffness a little?”

“Yeah. Sounds good.”

“And… next time, I could join you for real.”

Seto smirked. “Then let’s find out who can more.”


End file.
